


Vanilla

by kaige68



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Established Relationship, Ice Cream, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 12:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny doesn't get what's <em>vanilla</em> about vanilla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanilla

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Galadriel34](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/gifts).



> Written for 1_million_words's [One Image](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/212959.html) prompt on 7/24/13

“Why would you ruin perfectly good ice cream?” Danny was in bed. _They_ were in bed. Steve sitting up, leaning against the headboard, Danny leaning against Steve. He held a small bowl of ice cream that the two of them were sharing. 

“I didn’t _ruin_ the ice cream. It was plain vanilla, I added to it. Berries, nuts. I put those sprinkles on just to make you happy.” Steve worked his own spoon to pick up two blueberries, a walnut, and very little ice cream.

“For your information, Lieutenant Commander McGarrett-”

“Here we go.”

“Don’t here we go me! For your information, vanilla is a flavor. It isn’t plain. You don’t remove all flavor from something and are left with vanilla. Vanilla is a beautiful flavor.” Danny dug around with his spoon avoiding everything except ice cream.

“It’s _vanilla_. That’s why they use the term for uninspired sex.”

“Uninspired people use the term. Vanilla ice cream should be rich, creamy, it makes your nostrils flare at the scent, and it should melt in your mouth.” Danny had left his spoon in the bowl and slowly teased his hand up Steve’s thigh. “You would be lucky to get vanilla sex.” He rooted around and came up with a small spoonful that he held up to Steve. “Try.”

The groan Steve made in his ear got bits of Danny _perky_ again. “Thasss goo” Steve said around the treat.

Danny got himself another spoon of ice cream, and he noted again that Steve’s next bite was all fruit. He made a noise.

“What? You want me to get fat?”

“Oh, so it’s okay if I do?”

Steve took the bowl of ice cream and both spoons and put them on the nightstand. He leaned and twisted and pushed Danny down onto his back. He leered. “I’ll keep you in shape with some great vanilla sex.”


End file.
